1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to odor absorbing clothing and, more particularly, to an article of clothing incorporating an odor absorbing substance. The odor absorbing substance is adapted to absorb odors emanating from the wearer and thereby reduce the chance that wildlife with an acute sense of smell will detect the wearer of the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is an unavoidable occurrence that humans emanate odors. The odors may originate from numerous sources including natural bodily secretions such as perspiration, oils, and the like; halitosis; colognes, perfumes, scented soaps, deodorants, shampoos, and the like; clothing worn by the individual; and odors that are absorbed by the individual's clothing and subsequently released to the surrounding environment. That a person emanates odors is not necessarily reflective of his personal hygiene but is simply an unassailable fact of human existence.
Numerous cosmetic and health care products have been developed to mask the more unpleasant odors. Colognes, perfumes, scented soaps, deodorants and the like which are employed for such purposes do nothing more than mask the undesirable odor and replace it with one that is considered more pleasing. In certain situations, however, it is desirable to provide an odorless or scentless presence. For example, certain people must have the ability to approach wild game in close proximity. Such persons include hunters, naturalists, wildlife photographers, wildlife biologists, wildlife political activists, and law-enforcement personnel charged with the responsibility of protecting wild game from injury, poaching and the like.
It is well known that wild game have a keenly developed sense of smell that can readily distinguish odors that are not indigenous to their natural habitat. Such odors may include those emanating from humans who attempt to gain close proximity to the game. Perfumes, scented soaps, and colognes may mask odors but are themselves readily detected by the wild game, perhaps at even greater distances. Such scents are not natural to the animals and therefore they are either scared away or alerted to the presence of potential danger.
One attempt to mask these odors is found in hunter's aids in the form of sponge-like pads that can be repeatedly impregnated with an artificially or naturally based aromatic scent such as deer lure. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502, issued Feb. 5, 1982 to L. Foster and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899, issued Dec. 1, 1981 to G. DeHart. These devices function by distributing a scent that wild game find attractive but they do nothing to mask or absorb the odors emanating from the person. With time, the attractive powers of the lure diminish thereby decreasing its effectiveness. Moreover, the wild game may sense both the attractant and the odors emanating from the person. These prior devices are not acceptable because they do nothing to eliminate the scents indigenous to humans.
There has been a long-felt need for some device that is adapted to readily, efficiently and effectively absorb human odors such that a user presents a virtually odorless or scentless appearance, thereby enabling one to approach wild game in close proximity.